Boredom
by Yaoiangel812
Summary: Boredom can be quite perilous, it's what drove the king of Hell to spread the bubonic plague and later on, false rumors of how to "vanquish" demons to a noble family in Europe. Centuries later, he returns to the Earth to meet the current Phantomhive family in an attempt to relieve his boredom. What could be more entertaining than taking the current Lord's son as his lover?
1. Chapter 1

I have had this idea running through my mind for a while now and I literally could not sleep until I wrote it down...one thing lead to another and I decided just to put up a bit to see if you like it. Please tell me if you would like me to continue with this story.

This will be a yaoi eventually, so be forewarned.

I do not own Black Butler; if I did there would be a lot of sex and a happy ending for Alois.

_*Italics are thoughts_

_~~~~~:)~~~~~~_

* * *

(******~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Chapter 1

_Dull_…..not even a plague would curve his horrible boredom; he needed a new game, a challenge. Something different and exciting… _perhaps I should let more demons than usual out of Hell this month. No, I did that last year..._ He chuckles darkly to himself reminiscing and reliving the moment when he so "graciously" allowed more of the middle class demons leave the confines of Hell. The look on the Earl Phantomhive's face was truly priceless.

Ever since the human race stumbled upon the existence of demons over seven hundred years ago, there has been war between the two species. For hundreds of years humans had no idea of how to kill a demon…that was until a certain ruler of Hell got bored and decided to "shake things up". Chuckling darkly to himself, Lucifer thought of a time when his life did not seem so dismal…about four hundred years prior when he meet a man with the last name of Phantomhive.

* * *

_Lucifer was visiting earth to kill time in 1487 when he happened upon a man with striking blue eyes in the streets of London. Curiosity peaked; he struck up a conversation with the young man over a cup of tea at a local tea house. When the man asked for his name, Lucifer offered the title Sebastian. He lead the man to believe that he was a demon hunter and that he had found a way to "vanquish" demons. Of course, this was not true, only he could truly destroy his kind, and he only reserved that for those who betrayed his authority. The man was completely ensnared by the wondrous tales that he wove and demanded proof of his incredible claims. Lucifer, knowing that his claims had to be believable told the Phantomhive man to meet him that night at the tea house to "hunt" for demons._

_Lucifer called for a lowly spider demon for aid. This particular demon went by Claude Fastidious at the time. Lucifer never liked him, Claude was a fickle demon and Lucifer saw him as no better than the humans which he consumed. Yet, Claude had a wicked cunning which proved useful at times. Regardless, Lucifer kept Claude limited in power by regulating his contracts and taking souls from him occasionally. It would not do for his lovely little spider to become too powerful, would it? No, Lucifer liked him kneeling and crawling by his feet, where he belonged._

_Lucifer allowed Claude to have extra time on earth and in exchange Claude would play the part of the demon they would "slay" that night._

_With special care, Lucifer collected various religious items and artifacts from all over Europe and meticulously ordering them in a trunk. Lucifer meet with the Phantomhive man outside of the designated tea shop at dusk with his trunk and together they walked to his "room" in London, all the while Lucifer "taught" the young man how to "slay" a demon. Some of the advice he offered was true; however, most of it was completely false._

_Lucifer looked down at the young blue eyed man beside him and recounted they ways to kill a demon. "To kill a demon, aim for the heart with a steak made from the blessed wood of an English oak tree harvested on a full moon which has a white owl perched on it and that coos three times." Lucifer wanted to laugh out loud at the utter stupidity of this instruction. "You must be certain that it has entered the heart or the demon will not die. You may fashion the wood into any weapon you wish, arrows or spears, it matters not." He also instructed him to use holly water and garlic to ward off demons telling the young Phantomhive that it was discovered when people mistook demons for vampires. Next, Lucifer told him, "Silver blessed in a flowing river on the night of a full moon also has the ability to vanquish a demon." Feeling incredibly generous, Lucifer enlightened the young Lord to the existence of Reapers, knowing that it was only a matter of time before they were discovered. He told him the truth about their death scythes; that they could send a demon back to Hell, but the demon could be brought back with time. What sold his performance; however, was his "battle" with the spider demon, Claude._

_Lucifer had previously instructed Claude to act accordingly to the instructions which he gave to the man. During the "battle" Lucifer would "kill" Claude with a "magical" sword which has the ability to kill any demon without piercing the heart, the wielder only needed to land a blow to the midsection of the demon. Lucifer had crafted this blade himself, making sure it would never dull or lose its shine. As a finishing touch he encrusted the hilt with a large sapphire in honor of the man's beautiful eyes._

_After he landed such a hit, he would have sustained too grievous of injuries to continue, leaving what was left of his gear and his "precious" sword to the Phantomhive heir._

_The plan went accordingly and after his honorable "burial" as the mysterious savior who had discovered the demons' weaknesses. The Phantomhive name went down in history for its "great" deeds and ability to rid the world of demons._

* * *

What actually happened; however, was that Lucifer created a cycle which would allow a certain number of demons to wonder the earth at a time. Whenever someone "killed" them, their time was up and someone else had the chance to live top side for a while. His plan was ingenious because it stopped the constant grumbling he received for allowing "favorites" to walk the earth and keeping the unfavorable in Hell.

Currently, Lucifer would just weaken them or "out" them to the humans and allow them to take care of those he did not like or those that had angered him. The most beautiful part of this plan was that he was never at fault for the demons being sent back to Hell, and it only furthered the hatred they felt for the human race. Yes, life was good for Lucifer and he owed it all to a certain Phantomhive. His family had passed the magical "sword" down from generation to generation, leading "massacres" of demons and being honored for their bravery. The most recent Phantomhive was particularly brutal and sent many of his demons back to Hell quite often_._ If he keeps killing them at this rate, Lucifer would have to order his demons to take different appearances each time they go to Earth._ I have heard that he has a young son, I wonder if he will be as ruthless as his father._ The current Lord, Vincent Phantomhive, really was quite enthusiastic about his "job"….if only my demons were half as passionate as a Phantomhive; it seems to be a family trait.

_I wonder what he would do if he knew it was all in vain…._

Looking around his empty abode Lucifer couldn't help but notice something was missing. Immediately he suspected Grell Sutcliff, that infernal Reaper who seems entirely devoted to molesting him at every chance he got. Taking a quick inventory of the room the crow demon could not find a single item out of place. The rectangular hall had thirteen pairs of pillars lined up to his gold encrusted throne; at each side of the great chair was a golden bowl which held a blue witch light. His vast collection of precious or shiny items was piled up on either side of his tall resting place in large mounds. Not one gold piece, diamond, or ruby was missing.

Even after recounting every last gold piece Lucifer was bored, which meant that he would once again wonder the earth. Perhaps he would meet the current Phantomhive family in person. They say that Vincent could smell the presence of any demon that was nearby; Lucifer found himself eager to find out if it was true. Standing from his throne he stretched his black wings and walked calmly out the room leaving only the soft fluttering of black feathers as a reminder of his residency.

* * *

(******~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~)

(******~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~)

So, please tell me what you think, the next chapter will have Ciel's point of view, and their first meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Ummm, sorry for not updating for a month, I was really busy with midterms. I hope you enjoy.

I do not own Black Butler, if I did Ciel and Sebastian would have had sex already.

Ahem anyway on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

The sound of chirping birds woke up the 11 year old boy. Ciel Phantomhive groggily sat up in bed rubbing his right eye with his fist, clutching his sheets in his other hand. Ciel looked to the door, expecting to see Tanaka with his morning tea any minute. Suddenly, Ciel remembered that his father was coming home today after a half of a year of leading the campaign against the demons. That was how the Phantomhive family became so wealthy. Hundreds of years ago, a mysterious man taught his ancestor the secrets of slaying a demon; these secrets were passed down from generation to generation, Phantomhive to Phantomhive, and used to defeat the demons which plague the earth. It made Ciel wonder why there were so many demons; if they had been killing them for hundreds of years, how many demons are really out there? Ciel was proud of his father for being such a good hunter, but was disappointed in himself.

Ciel was always a small child, and despite his father's promises of a growth spurt he looked like an eight year old. Ciel was plagued with illness and suffered from asthma. Ciel knew that he would never make a good hunter like his ancestors before him did, but his father was dead set on him becoming the next wielder of the Phantomhive sword, which could kill a demon with one fatal blow. It was the most coveted treasure of the Phantomhive family and was a symbol of hope to the people. Countless demons had fallen prey to the perfectly made weapon. Ciel wished that he could lift it off the ground, then maybe his father would feel proud of him. Sighing, he pushed the sheets off of his body and swung his legs off the enormous bed and put his head in his dainty hands.

A soft knock at the door alerted him to Tanaka's presence and the smell of earl grey tea wafted through the air. Tanaka said nothing as he served him his tea and gathered his cloths for the day. Tanaka then dressed Ciel and quietly left with the tea cart informing Ciel that his father would be home around midday. Ciel nodded and stood to leave his extravagant room, but even with all his riches he felt lonely. A feeling of dread passed through him as he thought of his cousin Elizabeth and how they were to be married when he turned 15. The Phantomhives always married young because they usually died young. It seemed the ultimate honor for a demon was killing a Phantomhive. Ciel knew that he could never love Elizabeth romantically, though he did care for the girl as she was family. Ciel was truly terrified at the thought of marrying her.

As he reached the dining room, which was set for breakfast, a screech resounded through the air. "CCCIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL!"

Suddenly Ciel felt as though he couldn't breath as he was being crushed to death by his idiot cousin. Carefully, he untangled himself from the pink nightmare and put a fake smile on his face.  
"Hello Elizabeth, I trust your journey here was safe?" Ciel said cordially to his fiancée.

"I've told you a hundred times to call me Lizzy!" Elizabeth said. Her frustration only lasted a few moments, and then she rambled off recounting her trip to the Phantomhive estate. Ciel tuned her out as he had been doing for the past eleven years of his life. He looked over at the adults who were cooing over how cute a couple they made. It disgusted him. Ciel wanted so badly to be the perfect son, strong, handsome, and to love his fiancée. Ciel knew that he could never be that, instead of strong he was pathetic, where he should be handsome he was "cute", where he should feel love his fiancée he could only feel annoyance. Ciel wished that someone could take away these ridiculous expectations, but he knew that he had to take on the Phantomhive name. His mother could not have any more children and there were no other families remaining with a male heir related to the Phantomhive who started the demon slaying trend. So much responsibility rested upon the young man's shoulders and Ciel hated it.

Ciel sat down at the table and picked at his French toast, but there was not enough powdered sugar on so he took the syrup and dumped an unreasonable amount over them. Satisfied with the now drowning French toast he ate quickly so that he could escape the company of his aunt, uncle, cousins, and mother.

"Ciel" his aunt said as she buttered her toast, "tell me of your studies?"

Ciel cringed on the inside, the only thing that he seemed to excel at were strategy based, such as chess or battle tactics. Sensing his distress, his mother took over the conversation.

"Ciel is naturally gifted with battle strategies, his father even asks for his input while planning strikes against the enemy."

Ciel felt his shoulders loosen and he finished off his French toast as his mother and aunt made small talk.

"Ciel, walk with me through the gardens!" Elizabeth demanded before he could escape the table.

All Ciel could do was nod at his cousin because he had absolutely no other duties to attend to today. After finishing off his French toast, Ciel stood from the table and gave his hang to Elizabeth to escort her to the gardens.

He cringed when 'Lizzy' leaped from the table and attached herself to his side, clutching his arm tightly, and half dragged him out of the large dining room. Ciel attempted to smile at his deranged cousin, but what came out was a grimace. Seeing his obvious distress, Elizabeth loosened her hold and walked beside him at a slower pace filling the silence with small talk about her studies, clothes, and the future.

Ciel hated discussing their future. It was bleak because he knew that he could never live up to the Phantomhive name. Ciel loved the garden. His mother had filled it with many different flowers. He had even helped her plant the white roses that grew near the center of the beautiful garden. They were his favorite thing in the garden because he had helped the plants grow. When they were first planted his mother gave him the responsibility of taking care of them and watering them. His hard work was paying off and they had just started to bloom. Ciel always visited his roses because they were the one thing he could take pride in. The one thing he could succeed at doing. His mother had praised him when she saw them bloom and he couldn't wait to show them to his father. When they reached the garden Ciel sought out a bench so that they could speak while enjoying the garden, but Elizabeth had other ideas.

"Let's play tag, Ciel!" Elizabeth suggested.

"I don't think that is a good idea, it's very cool outside today." Ciel answered. Ciel hated spring, because it was only March, it was still cold, but the trees had just started pudding. Cold weather and pollen added up to a bad asthma attack.

"I WANT TO PLAY TAG!" Yelled Elizabeth, and then she proceeded to cry. Sighing, Ciel gave in; maybe if he didn't run as fast as he could, he wouldn't have an asthma attack. Elizabeth hit his back and declared that he was "it" and ran off into the garden. Ciel ran after at a slower pace, cautious of the cool spring air.

"Cieeeeel!" Elizabeth whined, "You will never catch me if you run that slowly, come on run faster!" she goaded.

Determined not to have an asthma attack Ciel did not speed up. Seeing this Elizabeth got angry and sped off towards his flower bed. Ciel felt his chest tighten when he sped up realizing her intentions.

She grabbed the flower buds and began to rip them off. Ciel could feel the tears leaking from his eyes and he ran full speed to stop her from destroying the one thing that he could take pride in. Then, it happened, he couldn't breathe. His lungs constricted and he gasped for air. Ciel fell to the floor, one hand reaching up in a futile attempt to stop her from ruining his roses, tears still running down his face.

Elizabeth, now done pulling all the buds from the rose bush turned back to Ciel, content with her revenge only to see him on the ground gasping for air. Elizabeth did the only thing she could and screamed. Soon her mother and aunt arrived to help Ciel. Ciel's mother picked up her son and started murmuring to him in a soothing voice telling him to focus on her and to calm down.

After a few minutes of this, Ciel began to breathe more regularly and fell asleep in his mother's arms.

Elizabeth was angry, why couldn't Ciel just play with her, all she wanted was for him to love her and pay attention to her. He always zoned out when she spoke to him, why couldn't he pay attention to her? Everyone else did, they always told her how pretty she was and that she would make a great wife someday, but Ciel did not seem to care. Elizabeth decided that it did not matter, Ciel HAD to marry her, they were already engaged. Now with newfound determination, Elizabeth decided that she would kiss him when he woke up! Ciel would be so pleased. Happy with her gift to her fiancée, Elizabeth skipped off to the parlor with her mother while her aunt had the butler carry Ciel to his room to rest.

Ciel woke up groggily for the second time that day. His chest hurt from the attack, and then he remembered what triggered the attack. Tears leaked from his eyes. How could she? Hadn't he told her how much he cared for the flowers? Was she not there when he planted the bushes last spring? Why would she do that? Ciel decided then and there that he did not love his fiancée and probably never would. Wiping his eyes he pushed back the covers.

Ciel felt a gust of wind and noticed that the window was open. This was peculiar because he always kept them locked, even in the summer time because of his asthma. Sighing he stood up to close the windows. Once they were shut he sat down on his bed in his nightshirt, Tanaka must have changed him after his attack.

Feeling only sadness, he gazed out the large window at the garden. Now he wouldn't be able to show his flowers to his father.

"Why do you cry, young one?" a dark voice sounded through the room. Ciel jumped and turned towards the shadows on the opposite side of the room.

Deciding it was best to answer the demand he choked out, "She destroyed my flowers, all of them." And then to his horror, a tear leaked out of his eye once more. Wiping it away quickly, Ciel looked away from the shadowed corner.

"Which flowers?" The voice asked. Ciel whispered, not yet trusting himself to speak any louder, "my white roses, I wanted to show them to my father."

"Hmmmm, wait a moment." And with that the presence darted across the room, opened the window, and leaped out into the yard. The being moved so fast it was but a blur to Ciel's eyes. A few seconds later, the shadow darted back into the room, shutting the window behind itself this time, and back into the corner. Ciel looked at the corner curiously wondering what the display was all about.

"Look into your lap." The deep voice said. Ciel did so and saw a beautiful, blooming white rose sitting in his lap. Gently he lifted it and took a whiff. It was absolutely delightful. Ciel looked up to the shadow in wonder.

"How…why…I thought they were gone." Ciel said utterly confused.

"I saw how distressed you were, so I brought them back full bloom." The creature said.

Bursting with joy Ciel beamed at the shadow.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Ciel said to the stranger. "Why are you here?"

"Boredom." The shadow answered.

"Why did you help me?" Ciel asked, wondering about the strange man's intentions.

"Boredom" The shadow answered once again.

"That's not an answer! Tell me how you got here and why you helped me, and don't say you were bored!" Ciel demanded.

The man chuckled; it was a deep and sensuous sound that sent shudders down Ciel's spine.

"I got here through the window and I helped you because I thought you were adorable. Does that answer your questions sufficiently?"

Flustered at the man's response, Ciel sputtered indignantly and reached for the covers to help hide his small form.

"What are you?" Fearing the answer, Ciel half hid himself behind his covers knowing logically that they would not offer any protection, but they gave him comfort.

"I am a demon and you may call me Sebastian."

* * *

Hoped you liked it, next chapter will follow Sebastian more closely.


End file.
